DRW Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Achievements
These are all the achivements in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero. There are 12 achievements worth 200 gamerscore in total. Xbox 360 Achievements Walkthroughs A Taste of Things to Come The game basically hands you this achievement. It starts you off right in front of a workbench, a box of nails and a baseball bat. Pick these two items up and place them on the workbench. You've just earned the achievement. If you want, you can wait until you can get two other items. Any combo works. A Bigger Taste… This one requires you to create one of every combo weapon found in the game. Below are the weapons and the items used to create them. *'Paddlesaw' - A single Paddle is located outside the first building opposite the Gas Sation (next to the police station). Chainsaws are available in the Big Buck Hardware store. *'Beer Hat' - Beer is a common item, but there is only one Construction Hat in Still Creek - on the roof to the east of Bob's Fish 'n Hunt. Go into the alley to the south of the shop, jump onto the dumpster, from there west to the air conditioner, from there west to the awning, go north around the roof fencing, then climb onto the roof and head east. Jump the western gap towards the fire escape, but do not jump the railing - jump north onto the air conditioner, then onto the target roof. *'Airhorn' - Both items are rare. The only Blue Spray Paint in Still Creek is on the roof of Brockett Gas Station, accessible via the storage room in the rear of the building. Pylons can be found in the alley east of the Maintenance Room behind Uncle Bill's Department Store, or in the Quarantine Zone. *'Spiked Bat' - Both the Baseball Bat and the Box of Nails are common items. *'Electric Rake' - Leaf Rakes are available in the Big Buck Hardware store. There is a single Battery behind the Still Creek Movie Theater - not to the south but to the north; starting from Ed's Friendly Barber Shop, head east and go north up the second alley - it turns west, and the battery is on top of a dumpster. *'Drill Bucket' - Both Buckets and Power Drills are common items. *'IED' - Both the Propane Tank and the Box of Nails are common items. *'Molotov' - Both Newspapers and Whiskey are common items. *'Boomstick' - Pitchforks are available in the Big Buck Hardware store. Shotguns, however, are pretty much the trickiest collectibles in Still Creek; two are available in Bob's Fish 'n Hunt, one is available in the Sheriff's Office. Both require some creative maneuvering, as the front doors of both buildings are initially locked; To enter Bob's Fish 'n Hunt, head west from where you found the Construction Hat, drop down onto the awning on the north side of the building, then jump west onto the roof of Bob's Fish 'n Hunt - do NOT jump onto the awning of Bob's Fish 'n Hunt. There is a trap door on the roof, with "Bob's Down Here" written above it. The Sheriff's Office is accessible by jumping onto the dumpster to the west of the Grumpy Dog Bowling Alley, then jumping from there over the fence to the south. Follow the alley all the way west into the back door of the Sheriff's Office, then head upstairs to find a shotgun on the desk. Locksmith There are four locked doors in Still Creek; the rear door of the Still Creek Movie Theater, the front doors of the Sheriff's Office and Bob's Fish 'n Hunt, and the shed to the east of the Big Buck Hardware store. The front door of the Still Creek Movie Theater is open, so simply enter thus and exit through the rear. The Sheriff's Office and Bob's Fish 'n Hunt are only accessible via auxiliary entrances; see the above directions for acquiring Shotguns. The shed requires the Shed Key. Once opened, these doors will remain unlocked for the remainder of the playthrough; unlock all four in the same playthrough to get the Achievement. Zombie Hunter This will come with story progression. Just kill 100 zombies. Zombie Exterminator Another self-explanatory achievement. Just hack away at zombies untill you reach 1000. Trivia * The description of the achieved "Locksmith" is a nod to the original Resident evil (also made by Capcom). A character named Barry Burton gives his S.T.A.R.S. team-mate Jill Valentine a set of lockpicks telling her that she should use them because she is the "master of unlocking". This is one of the most famous Resident Evil quotes. Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero